Vers où ton coeur te ménera
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Par delà la lutte contre Voldemort, une belle histoire d'amour entre mangemorts et aurors, entre 4 adolesecents devenant adultes...
1. Chapitre 1 : une potion aux effets

**VERS OU TON COEUR TE MENERA**

Cette fan-fiction, par delà la destruction des Horcruxes et la lutte contre Voldmort raconte une belle histoire d'amour entre quatre personnages, des mangemorts et des aurors, mais qui sont avant tout des adolescents en face de devenir adultes.

Ces personnages ainsi que tous ceux évoqués sont de J.K.Rowling.

Cette histoire comportera une douzaine de chapitres. Ils seront un peu plus longs que d'habitude.

Cette histoire ne contient pas de spoilers du tome 7 sur l'histoire en générale mais quelques détails sont tirés de ce dernier livre.

Tout est dit : **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**chapitre 1 : Une potion aux effets étranges**

Le grand manoir de la famille Malfoy était plongé dans un silence pesant. Dans le laboratoire de potion, Drago répétait mentalement toutes les étapes du plan qu'il allait bientôt mettre en pratique. A ses côtés, son père jetait de temps en temps un regard à un grand chaudron duquel s'échappait une fumée rougeâtre.

**- Tu es prêt ? **

La voix de Lucius venait de briser la tranquillité de la pièce. Celui-ci commença à remplir une fiole avec la potion qu'il venait de confectionner. Drago regarda le liquide visqueux glissant le long du récipient.

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il était prêt. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ressentait même une certaine fierté à être le seul capable de réaliser cette mission. D'être celui auquel son père avait été obligé de confier cette tâche.

**- Tu te souviens bien du sort pour revenir ? **

Une nouvelle fois, son père le tira de ses pensées et une nouvelle fois il hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il connaissait le sort par cœur et il savait parfaitement le délai au-delà duquel il serait inutile de tenter de revenir. Comme il n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de sa vie dans une cellule miteuse à Azkaban, il avait répéter minutieusement.

Il avala le liquide rouge sang et concentra ses pensées sur Pansy. Celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, se trouvait actuellement dans une sinistre cellule dans la plus horrible des prisons pour sorciers.

Cette potion avait le pouvoir de relier les âmes-sœurs, quelque soit le lieu où elles se trouvaient. Elle brisait toutes les barrières anti-transplanages. S'il s'en servait ce jour-là, ça n'était surement pas dans un excès de romantisme. Il devait aller là-bas, récupérer les plans et revenir. Mais au fond de son cœur, Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser là-bas. Il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner à ses affreuses créatures. Il avait déjà décidé de donner à sa fiancée le reste de la potion pour qu'elle puisse revenir avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux en se sentant disparaître, c'était la même sensation que le transplanage, et à nouveau apparaître. A son grand étonnement, il n'avait pas froid, ni peur, ni mal, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait un détraqueur. Il ouvrit les yeux avec précaution pour vérifier là où la potion l'avait amené. Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'une maison sorcière avec plusieurs portraits animés fixés au mur. Assise au bureau se tenait une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. De longs cheveux châtain, ondulant le long du dos. Une posture, légèrement inclinée vers l'avant.

**- Granger ? **

Tout se déroula ensuite bien trop vite pour ses yeux. Hermione se retourna et sembla constater avec effroi que Drago Malfoy se tenait dans la pièce. Elle sortit alors une baguette de sa poche et avant même qu'il ait pu se saisir de la sienne, elle lança de nombreux sorts pour l'imobiliser.

En quelques secondes, Drago se retrouva allongé sur le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos et sa baguette dans les mains de son adversaire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du parler. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir prononcé le sort de retour avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait que constater qu'il était trop tard maintenant pour repenser à cette erreur. Il avait encore un peu de temps, il fallait donc qu'il récupère sa baguette au plus vite.

Aucun plan ne lui vient à l'esprit et il s'efforçait de garder une expression fière et digne alors qu'intérieurement il commençait à perdre patience.

**- Que fais-tu ici Drago Malfoy ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? **

**- Je suis venu… me rendre … j'ai … j'ai … fait des erreurs… mais je ne veux plus continuer à en faire… je ne veux plus… je … je … je … n'avais jamais vu aucun mort avant Dumbledore, je… ne … comprenais pas… je regrette ce que j'ai fait… je suis là pour vous aider… **

Le sorcier savait qu'il jouait un jeu risqué, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il amène la jeune-fille à lui faire confiance, de façon à ce qu'elle lui rende sa baguette et qu'il puisse repartir le plus vite possible.

**- Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne mens pas ? **

Drago savait qu'il avait à moitié gagné. Pour lui, vu qu'elle posait la question, elle était prête à le croire.

**- Si j'avais eu des intentions malhonnêtes, je n'aurais pas pu arriver ici.**

Encore un mensonge, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Un silence s'installa et dans son inconfortable position, Drago voyait qu'Hermione était en train de réfléchir à ce qui convenait de faire et il lorgnait sur sa baguette. Il n'en n'avait besoin qu'une toute petite seconde.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre interrompit Mafloy dans sa contemplation et il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione avait sursauté.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? **

D'où il était, Drago ne voyait pas qui était entré dans la pièce mais il reconnut le son de la voix. La situation se compliquait de plus en plus pour lui. Maintenant que Ron était présent, il serait encore plus difficile de rentrer chez lui.

**- Il est venu se rendre**

Drago était obligé d'écouter cette conversation et si au début, il la trouva agaçante, il changea d'avis quand il commença à reconnaître les bruits caractéristiques de baisers échangés. Ca c'était vraiment pire que tout. Néanmoins, il avait la preuve qu'il avait gagné son pari. Quand il retrouverait Pansy, s'il la retrouvait un jour, elle lui devrait dix galions car finalement Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient finit par sortir ensemble.

Il se rappela du moment où ils avaient pariés, souvenir d'une époque où ils étaient heureux. Il n'avait pas encore été confronté à Dumbledore sans pouvoir le tuer. Il n'avait pas du réaliser différentes missions périlleuses. Elle n'avait pas encore reçue du maître ces consignes qui l'avaient conduite à Azkaban. Ils n'étaient pas prisonniers loin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble.

Il sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il ne pouvait pas les essuyer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus pleurer devant Granger et Weasley.

Il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait qu'il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus quitter de cet endroit. Et sa fiancée n'avait plus aucune chance d'échapper à ses geôliers avant un bon moment.

Sans qu'il l'ai sentit approcher, Weasley l'attrapa et le mit debout. Il ne protesta pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Pansy. Il fut conduit à la cuisine où il la grande joie de retrouver les membres encore vivants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise qu'ils soient tous là, mais il se serait bien passé de les voir.

Il fut l'attraction de tous les regards haineux des habitants de la maison pendant quelques instants avant qu'Hermione n'annonce :

**- Drago Malfoy a décidé de se rendre.**

Ils commencèrent donc à débattre sur son sort et Drago se demanda quelques instants qui commandait maintenant que Dumbledore avait disparu. Il remarqua assez vite que la mère Weasley semblait être celle qui menait le débat. L'importance qu'accordait tout le monde aux propos d'Harry Potter lui faisait peur. Il fut un peu rassuré quand il se rendit compte que cette espèce de gryffondor orphelin essayait de le protéger.

La discussion s'éternisa pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Le relâcher ne faisait pas parti de leurs idées se fit-il remarquer avec ironie. Le conduire à Azkaban ne semblait pas non plus la solution qu'ils allaient adopter. Sa cousine Tonks pensait que c'était un piège mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer le but. Ils finirent donc par adopter un choix simple : garder Drago ici et le conduire dans la chambre aux fleurs oranges et le surveiller en permanence.

Harry, qui avait proposé cette idée paraissait satisfait et Drago se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour remercier celui qui avait toujours été son rival. Le jeune survivant s'approcha de lui et le conduisit dans ce qui allait être sa cellule.

**- Mafloy, nous t'accordons un peu de notre clémence parce que c'est ce qu'aurait fait le professeur Dumbledore. Malgré ça, tu es notre prisonnier et si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est pour te rendre, donc, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire qui pourrait m'aider dans ma lutte contre Voldemort. **

Drago regarda cet individu qui se tenait devant lui et qui n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait croisé pendant six ans dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Plus mâture et plus sûr de lui, il avait devant lui un adulte. Quelqu'un capable de faire des choix.

Drago se rendit compte que lui aussi avait le choix. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis que Dumbledore lui avait promis son aide. Il avait le choix de tout abandonnée derrière lui, de choisir une vie où terroriser des moldus n'était plus un jeu. Il pouvait tout laisser derrière lui, des parents qui se battaient pour de bonnes idées mais qui se faisaient mal à eux-même, un parrain qui lui avait volé son heure de gloire, un maître qui n'avait pas hésité à le sacrifier. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner, qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne plus jamais revoir, c'était le sourire de Pansy. Il voulait qu'elle survive à cette guerre, même si lui terminait sa vie dans un cachot noir, rempli d'infectes insectes.

**- Harry, je te dirais tout, mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.**

**- Laquelle ? **

**- Je voudrais que quand tu auras éliminé Voldemort, tu libères Pansy d'Azkaban. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Rien du moins qui justifie qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie là-bas.**

Un silence suivit ses propos. Drago avait laissé parler son cœur et il espérait qu'Harry s'en serrait rendu compte.

**- Je ne te demande rien pour moi, Harry. J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai fait du mal aux gens. Elle n'a rien fait, elle est innocente.**

Il faillit ajouter quelques mots tels « je t'en prie Harry », mais se retient de justesse. Il était toujours le grand Drago Malfoy et il n'allait pas s'abaisser à supplier Harry Potter. Il avait l'intuition qu'il céderait avant qu'il en arrive aux larmes. « L'amour est un fabuleux pouvoir » était la phrase préféré de Dumbledore et Drago avait toujours eut son interprétation personnelle. Faire jouer les sentiments et la meilleure façon de manipuler les gens.

**- D'accord.**

Alors Drago commença à raconter à Harry tout ce qu'il savait du plan que son père et d'autres mangemorts préparaient pour retrouver Voldemort et qu'il devait aller chercher des plans à Azkaban mais qu'en chemin il avait décidé que tout était allé beaucoup trop loin et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête la folie de Voldemort. Il se trouvait bon comédien puisqu'Harry l'écoutait sans lui couper la parole et sans le traiter de menteur.

**- Le problème c'est que le ministère ne me laissera surement pas m'entretenir avec une prisonnière… **

Il partir réfléchir à ses problèmes techniques et laissa Drago seul. Il ne lui demanda même pas de quelle manière il était censé rentrer en contact avec Pansy. Le petit Potter ne faisait pas un très bon enquêteur, mais bon, il n'était pas là pour l'aider non plus.

Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé !!!

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ???


	2. Chapitre 2 : voyage nocturne

11/11/07

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review, Smilingg, SakuIta, Komonu-Imouto et Miss Bady. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Je vous laisse maintenant lire le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Un chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogues, mais pas très long, et avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage...

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : voyage nocturne**

La chambre aux fleurs oranges avait été aménagée de façon à loger d'un côté un prisonnier et de l'autre, les personnes chargées de sa surveillance. Du côté prisonnier, Malfoy était assis sur un vieux matelas, les yeux perdus dans le vide. De l'autre côté Hermione s'était endormie sur le canapé. A même le sol, Ron jouait aux échecs avec Harry. Il avança sa tour de deux cases et s'exclama :

**- Echec et maths.**

**- Tu as encore gagné. **

Ron sourit et commença à replacer les pièces sur l'échiquier mais il s'interrompit quand il vit son ami se lever.

**- J'ai du travail demain. Surveille bien… notre invité… **

Ron vit Harry dirigeant un regard méprisant vers les barreaux et vers Drago. Son ami quitta la salle et Ron se retrouva seul. Son regard se posa sur le corps endormi d'Hermione et il s'approcha d'elle pour écouter sa respiration. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et caressa ses cheveux. Il aperçut par delà l'obscurité de la pièce, le regard moqueur de Drago. Lorsqu'il le fixa il vit que le jeune Serpentard ne se moquait pas d'eux. Il regardait Hermione.

Il sentit en son cœur quelque chose d'étrange, très proche de ce qu'il ressentait quand Hermione parlait de Viktor, quelque chose de douloureux et qui se nomme généralement de la jalousie.

**- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? **

**- Je regarde la beauté et l'innocence du sommeil.**

Ron s'énerva un peu.

**- C'est ma copine que tu regardes comme ça… alors arrête.**

Ron ne sut plus comment réagir quand Drago se mit à rire.

**- C'est peut-être ta copine actuellement, mais c'est mon âme-sœur.**

Cette phrase calma presque Ron. Drago se moquait de lui parce qu'il s'ennuyait et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre dans son petit jeu. Mais cette phrase avait éveillé sa curiosité et s'amuser avec Drago semblait la seule occupation intéressante que lui proposait cette soirée. Adoptant une voix plus calme, il demanda :

**- Comment ça ? **

**- A ton avis, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? **

Ron ne sut que répondre. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Drago continua en interprétant son silence comme un manque d'opinion sur la question. Ce qui était vraiment le cas.

**- J'ai utilisé la potion des âmes-sœurs. Elle devait m'amener vers Pansy et finalement, c'est dans la chambre d'Hermione que j'ai atterrit.**

Le rire de Ron interrompit le petit discours du jeune Serpentard et avec un sourire, il annonça :

**- Menteur… tu ne m'auras pas !!! **

Drago sembla un peu vexé par cette réaction et il continua sa provocation.

**- Ah oui, alors comment aurais-je pu atterrir ici, dans un endroit protéger par un sort de fidélité et tout un tas de barrière anti-transplanage ? **

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps au rouquin de répondre et sortit le petit flacon de sa poche. Ron leva sa baguette et menaça Drago d'un air très sérieux.

**- Pose ça tout de suite, Malfoy, je ne plaisante pas.**

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça. Il obéit cependant à Ron qui s'approcha de son prisonnier pour attraper la fiole. Pendant qu'il l'examinait avec précaution, il commença ses explications.

**- Ceci est une potion qui réunit les âmes-sœurs. **

Ron n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle potion mais comme il n'avait pas été très attentif aux cours de cette matière il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure et il laissa Drago lui exposer ses propriétés.

**- Et grâce à elle je devais aller à Azkaban et au lieu de ça, elle m'a amené vers Hermione.**

Ron ricana à nouveau.

**- Tu ne me crois pas ? juste une petite démonstration pour te le prouver si tu veux**

Ron observa avec dégoût la main que Drago tendait vers lui. Il sentait le piège à plein nez.

**- Je te jure que boire cette potion ne me fera pas sortir de cette pièce. **

Ron avait bien envie d'essayer. Il avait envie de démontrer à Drago qu'il se trompait et qu'Hermione l'aimait lui et pas cet imbécile.

**- Et je te jure qu'elle ne fera entrer personne dans la pièce.**

**- D'accord, mais si on fait un serment inviolable… **

Ron vit Drago frissonner et ça lui redonna courage. Drago avait peur et il lui mentait, il allait gagner. Il fut donc surpris quand celui-ci accepta :

**- D'accord**

Il tendait la main vers Ron. Elle tremblait un peu mais le regard du blondinet était sûr. Ron prononça alors les paroles du serment et Drago les répéta.

Il tendit la fiole à son propriétaire et le regarda boire le liquide, tout en gardant sa baguette levée, au cas où. Quand Drago eut finit de boire, il disparu et réapparu à côté d'Hermione, affichant un sourire victorieux et se retenant d'ajouter quelque chose du style: je te l'avais bien dit. Sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule en attendant que Ron l'ouvre pour lui faire regagner sa prison.

Ron était furieux, vraiment en colère.

**- C'est n'importe quoi ta potion, c'est juste toi qui aime Hermione donc tu es attiré vers elle, mais elle, c'est moi qu'elle aime… **

**- Tu veux essayer ? **

Le sourire de Drago était toujours moqueur.

**- Si c'est une potion qui t'amène vers celle que tu aimes, elle te conduira ici… **

Ron voulait quand même relever le défi et fut assez surpris des nombreuses explications que lui fournit Drago.

**- Alors écoute moi bien… tu bois la potion en pensant à elle et tout à coup tu réapparais à côté d'elle… pour revenir d'où tu viens, tu prononces le mot : rapatriement… tu as bien compris, rapatriement…**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce sort, je vais rester à côté de vous … **

**- Fais attention quand même.**

Ron avait cette fois, vraiment l'impression qu'il avait quitté la réalité : Drago s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Il devait être courageux et répondre à la provocation de Malfoy.

Doucement, il avala la potion et se concentra sur les beaux moments qu'il avait vécus avec Hermione. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit la première sensation qu'il ressenti fut le froid. Puis il entendit des cris qui venaient à la fois de l'extérieur mais aussi de l'intérieur de sa tête. Un détraqueur n'était pas loin. Il se demandait où il était. Il ne voyait personne et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Drago et Hermione quand il vit le corps d'une jeune-fille par terre, qui gémissait et remuait doucement. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et pris sa main.

**- Calme toi… tout va bien. **

La jeune fille tourna la tête et il reconnut avec surprise plus qu'horreur, la dénommée Pansy Parkinson.

**- Drago, c'est toi mon amour ? **

Cette voix exprimait tellement de détresse et d'espoir à la fois que Ron fut incapable de la contredire.

**- Oui, c'est moi !!! **

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Pansy et semblait s'illuminer. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et dans l'obscurité, elle eut un sursaut d'horreur et Ron comprit.

**- C'est du polynectar, Pansy, c'est le plan, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Dis-moi juste ce que tu dois me dire.**

**- On va sortir hein, s'en aller tous les deux ? **

Ron se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il ne savait pas bien le fonctionnement de la potion et il était en présence d'une personne qui avait des renseignements clefs dans la lutte contre Voldemort et en plus cette personne lui faisait confiance. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

**- Pansy, tu dois me dire ce que tu sais … et après, on s'en va, je te le promets… **

La jeune-fille raconta alors tout à Ron qui notait soigneusement tous les mots qu'elle disait. Il ne comprenait pas tout et lui demandait parfois de reprendre. Il jetait de temps en temps un regard à sa montre et de temps en temps, il adressait un sourire à sa camarade. Elle avait l'air si faible, elle avait du beaucoup souffrir ici. Elle ne pouvait pas lancer de patronus mais elle semblait plus heureuse qu'au moment où il l'avait trouvé. Il ne pouvait pas en lancer non plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention, alors il s'efforçait de penser que les informations qu'il récoltait pourrait l'aider à gagner la guerre, à être reconnu comme un héros, à vivre heureux avec Hermione.

**- Merci ma chérie… je dois y aller maintenant … je t'explique comment ça se passe … **

**- Oui**

Il glissa dans ses petites mains froides la fiole que lui avait remises Drago.

**- Je vais prononcer un sort… tu vas attendre un peu, quelques minutes… et tu vas boire ça … si jamais tu n'atterris pas avec moi, n'essaye pas de me retrouver… évite le monde des sorciers… je ne tiens pas à ce que tu reviennes ici… d'accord… mais normalement, il n'y a pas de raison… on va se revoir dans quelques secondes. **

A la grande surprise de Ron, Pansy se redressa, glissa ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme et murmura :

**- Merci Drago, d'être venu me chercher… d'être venu me sauver… **

Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle commença à embrasser Ron et il ne trouva pas la force de repousser ce petit corps si frêle, si faible et cette bouche si douce, si vivante. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquels il avait complètement oublié les détraqueurs, il s'éloigna d'elle et lui sourit avant de lancer :

**- Rapatriement.**

Avait-il eu raison de se faire passer pour Drago et de soutirer des informations à Pansy ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Je vous donne rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour savoir la suite de cette histoire, pour comprendre pourquoi Drago a fait boire la potion à Ron, comment Ron va gérer cette information que Pansy est son âme soeur, et surtout est-ce que les informations fournies par celle-ci vont permettre de détruire Voldemort ???

En attendant, allez lire mes autres histoires, elles sont bien aussi !!!


	3. Chapter 3 : tu ne peux plus faire demit

Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que j'aurais du poster la suite de cette histoire, mais j'ai été plutôt occupée et à vrai dire, pas beaucoup inspirer. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'envie de continuer cette histoire et donc je vous donne le chapitre 3.

Merci à goodbooks'sky, fiind-l0ve, konomu-imouto et Miss Bady pour leur review.

_Petit résumé : Drago boit la potion des âmes soeurs pour rejoindre Pansy, mais il arrive aux côtés d'Hermione. Fait prisonnier, il pousse Ron à boire la potion des âmes-soeurs, qui céde et se retrouve à Azkaban aux côtés de Pansy..._

**Chapitre 3 : tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour**

En attendant le retour de Ron, Drago avait continué sa contemplation du visage endormi d'Hermione. Que signifiaient les mots âmes-sœurs ?

Le jeune mangemort commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Ron. Où ce crétin avait-il bien pu atterrir ? Pour se calmer, il imagina tous les scénarios possibles, en commençant par imaginer Ron avec sa belle-sœur Fleur, avec MacGonagall, avec Rogue peut-être même.

Il éclata de rire à cette pensée et fut interrompu par le retour bruyant de Ron. De son côté, Hermione dormait toujours, imperturbable.

**- Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle ? **

**- Elle arrive bientôt, tu verras par toi-même…**

**- C'est une fille, elle est jolie au moins ? **

**- Elle est dans un sale état, mais en temps normal, elle est plutôt jolie.**

A ce moment même Pansy apparut. Fatiguée par le voyage et par sa longue détention, elle s'écroula par terre en criant. Ron jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce pour rester discret avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il attrapa sa main pour essayer de la réchauffer.

Drago s'était levé brusquement et s'était approché de la nouvelle venue. Appuyé aux barreaux de sa prison, il tendait les bras vers elle, comme pour s'en saisir, pour la protéger, pour la réconforter.

**- Comment va-t-elle ? **

**- Mal, encore plus mal que quand je l'ai vu là-bas …**

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et lui enleva la couverture. Il s'en servit pour envelopper Pansy, tout en expliquant au jeune blond.

**- Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, elle était déjà faible … je me suis fait passé pour toi, pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle était censé te dire… elle avait l'air très heureuse de te voir… et je l'ai ramené ici, mais le voyage a été difficile.**

**- Drago ...**

C'était un murmure, un cri de détresse qui sortait de la bouche d'un corps malade.

Ron retourna vers Hermione et trouva l'objet qu'il cherchait :

**- Je vais lui donner une potion pour dormir… pour qu'elle se calme…**

**- Ca serra efficace ? **

**- Regarde l'effet qu'elle a sur Hermione …**

Ron fit avaler un peu de liquide bleu clair à Pansy.

**- Je vais lui trouver une chambre ici… une chambre ou personne ne va… elle a besoin de repos et de calme… elle a besoin de …**

**- De toi.**

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent. Ils se comprenaient.

**T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres … **

Ron attendait la fin de la phrase, que Drago lui demande une faveur en échange de son silence mais tout ce qu'il ajouta fut :

**- Occupe-toi bien d'elle ! **

Alors il souleva le corps de Pansy dans ses bras et se dirigea vers une des chambres les plus reculées de la grande maison de la famille Black. Il savait que personne ne viendrait jamais ici. Il la déposa sur le grand lit puis la couvrit. Il jeta quelques sorts sur la salle, des sorts qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir à utiliser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Hermione allait bientôt se réveiller pour prendre son tour de garde et il décida qu'il pouvait bien laisser Drago quelques minutes tout seul. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de les laisser tous les deux, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après avoir bordée Pansy, il s'installa dans un des grands fauteuils confortables de la pièce et s'endormit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Ron à ses côtés, mais ne s'alarma pas. Le corps de Drago était toujours sur son lit, enveloppé dans une couverture et sa respiration était celle d'un homme endormi. Elle passa de sa position couchée à sa position assise pour rester éveillée mais malgré tous ses efforts, le sommeil la gagna à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago rouvrait les yeux pour l'observer encore. Il avait renoncé à chasser de son esprit toutes les pensées qui tournaient autour d'Hermione. Elle était son âme-sœur. Il ne savait pas exactement la signification, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important pour son cœur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Ron se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler tous les événements de la veille et analyser la situation. Il décida finalement de se tenir au plan qu'il avait décrit à Drago et de garder Pansy à l'abri de tous les autres. Cependant, il fallait qu'il révèle les informations obtenues à Harry.

Il croisa son meilleur ami à la table du petit déjeuner. Il profita de ce moment où ils étaient seuls pour agir :

**- Harry, j'ai des choses à te dire, concernant Voldemort, mais je ne peux pas te dire d'où je tiens mes informations.**

Harry eut un regard inquiet pour son ami.

**- Tu dois me faire confiance, c'est tout.**

**- Ok, je t'écoute.**

Ron restitua alors à Harry ce que lui avait dit Pansy, lui expliquant les blancs et lui assurant qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même certains passages et qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Un toussotement les tira de leur conversation et Ron put apercevoir que Tonks était entrée dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait entendu mais espérait que ça ne soit pas grand-chose.

**- Salut Tonks, merci Ron, je dois y aller, bonne journée… **

Il sortit de la pièce en pliant et en rangeant soigneusement le parchemin sur lequel il avait noté les informations de Ron.

Celui-ci se retrouva seul avec la jeune aurore qui commençait à se servir un bol de café. Il avala sa tartine en se demandant s'il était judicieux de demander de l'aide à Tonks. De toutes les personnes de l'Ordre présentes actuellement à la maison, elle était surement la plus qualifiée en potion et donc celle la plus capable de l'aider dans cette situation. De plus sa jeunesse la mettait plutôt du côté des gens auxquels il estimait pouvoir faire confiance.

**- Tonks, je pourrais te poser une question ?**

**- Si ça regarde ma vie privée, je ne te répondrais peut-être pas … **

**- Non, non, c'est à propos d'une potion…**

**- Une potion ?**

**- Oui, une potion nommée potion des âmes-sœurs, tu la connais ?**

Le regard de Tonks se fit plus sérieux.

**Oui, mais toi, d'où tu la connais ? **

**- Tonks, ce n'est pas important d'où je la connais, je ne veux pas la faire, ne t'inquiète pas… je veux juste savoir certaines choses à son sujet…**

Tonks céda, même si elle n'aimait pas parler de magie noire et surtout à un adolescent.

**- C'est une potion très dangereuse… **

**- Tu veux dire que si on la rate on peut se mettre en danger ?**

**- Non, pas dans ce sens là.**

**- Il arrive parfois, même souvent, que quelqu'un vive une vie très heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aime de tout son cœur et qui élève ses enfants… on dit généralement que ces personnes sont des âmes-sœurs, mais c'est rarement le cas.**

**- En gros, on peut vivre heureux avec quelqu'un même si ce n'est pas notre âme-sœur ?**

**- Oui.**

Il se sentit rassurer, il pourrait être heureux avec Hermione. Tonks continua son explication.

**- La potion, elle, réunit les vraies âmes-sœurs, qui n'est pas forcément la même personne que celle aimée. **

Il avait déjà découvert cette partie de la potion, mais il se garda bien de la mettre au courant.

**- Cette potion peut donc séparer des couples, détruire les gens … **

**- Mais pourquoi, je croyais qu'on pouvait vivre heureux même avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas notre âme-sœur.**

**- Oui, mais pas quand on sait avec certitude qu'elle n'est pas notre âme sœur. **

Il s'écroula. Ses espoirs s'envolaient.

**- Quand on sait qui est notre âme-sœur, on ressent forcément l'envie de la connaître. Envie d'être près d'elle. **

Il reconnut que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti en trouvant Pansy.

**- On est donc obliger d'assumer cette information… **

Tonks se leva, ayant finit son café.

**- Tu dois assumer ton âme-sœur… même si c'est un homme… même si c'est un mangemort… **

Ron avait comprit que Tonks n'était pas dupe. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il avait fait pour avoir les renseignements mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un plan qui avait mis en jeu un, non même deux mangemorts et une fiole de potion des âmes-sœurs.

Leurs deux invités portaient-ils réellement un tatouage de la marque des ténèbres ?


End file.
